(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to aircraft seating and, more particularly, to a wedge lock anti-rattle apparatus for securing a seat assembly to an aircraft.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Commercial aircraft passenger seats are retained on the aircraft floor by a standardized set of slotted tracks and mating locking devices at the front and rear of the seat legs. The locking devices must allow quick installation and removal of the seats, yet securely hold them in place without any “play” or rattle.
Due to interference with the aircraft carpeting and the seat mounting tracks, it is sometimes difficult to fully tighten the locking devices, resulting in loose seat installations or damaged parts. Also, special tools are often required to install or remove the fittings from the mounting tracks.
Traditionally, the front seat track locking device consisted of a threaded stud with a flat nylon washer, a threaded hexagonal or tabbed anti-rattle washer, flat washers and a self-locking nut that attach it to a bracket which is in-turn attached to the front of the seat leg assembly. A special tool is required to tighten or loosen the anti-rattle washer and sometimes interference from carpeting or the mounting track itself prevents the anti-rattle washer from being properly tightened.
Thus, there remains a need for a new and improved aircraft seat track anti-rattle locking device that requires no special tools to tighten, while, at the same time, secures the seat firmly to the seat track so that the seat remains secured without any play.